StarClan
StarClan are the Clan's deceased ancestors. They guide the Clans to follow the Code and to make the best choices. They also deliver Prophecies and Omens to the Clans. In addition, they are spiritual and religious figures that the Clans honor in their daily lives. Information General A regular, live cat cannot join StarClan. To join StarClan, they must have obeyed the Warrior Code throughout their entire life, and must be deceased. If they did not obey the warrior code, the cat instead goes to DarkClan in their afterlife. StarClan cats have stars in their pelt, starry eyes, and starry paw prints they leave behind. They are transparent, and carry scents from each four season. Clan Interactions The Clans and StarClan share a close relationship. StarClan is especially close with leaders and medicine cats. To share with StarClan, they travel to their scared place, either the Moonstone or the Moonpool. Whenever a cat catches prey, they thank StarClan for it. There are also multiple times throughout the day a cat may thank StarClan. Maybe for a lucky battle they won, a lucky escape from an enemy, or surviving a near death experience. Deputies travel to their sacred place when they become leaders. StarClan grants them a leader name (with the suffix "-star") and nine lives. During this time, the leader can meet with lost kin or friends before returning back to their Clan. In StarClan, there is no hierarchy. However, more major cats may be in charge at times of tough choices, such as who to send a prophecy to, or whether to send it or not. StarClan can also appear at ordinary times in dreams or in the real world to communicate and guide the interpreter. Life Upon joining StarClan, they learn about mysteries and secrets that cats and the Clans held. They learn about all the territories, and some knowledge living Clan cats were forbidden to learn. They have an infinite amount of prey, no cold or harsh weather, shelter, and no predators. They are free to do as they wish with no set tasks. All injuries and paralysis are removed once the cat dies, unless they choose to carry on with it. For example, a blind cat will no longer be blind in StarClan. As well with this, you can choose what age you will be. Cats do this based on their happiest age. If a StarClan cat is no longer remembered, they will perish forever and become the faintest star in night, in addition to being alone/forgotten. A StarClan cat can die again. If they get killed, they move on to another place, or perish like a forgotten cat. This can only happen if DarkClan or a living cat kills them. Other Ancestors Tribe Cats have ancestors called the Tribe of Shining Stars. A cat who hasn't lived the Tribe Laws go to the Tribe of Dark Woods. Loners, Rogues, and Kittypets when deceased go someplace, but the Clans and Tribes do not know where. Rogue Clans, however, may ascend into StarClan, or have their own place. Territory StarClan has a huge territory that covers the land of each and every Clan. As the Clans journeyed to the lake in ancient times, StarClan followed them, walking across the skies. They have a few important landmarks in their territory over the lake and Forest Territories|forest]. Stone Hollow This is a place where StarClan gathers to speak, and often where a StarClan cat communicates with a Clan cat. The stones there are also warm, so to sun on the rocks is common in StarClan. Hill Valley Hill Valley is a deep valley in the middle of StarClan. It's often where lonely or the forgotten cats are. It's also a great place for walks, and it is common for kits and younger members to play at. It is also a major source of prey and water. Moonstone and Moonpool These two places exist in both worlds. StarClan can get there to meet a journeying cat. Fourtrees and the Island As well as the Moonstone and Moonpool, these two places can also be reached in the spiritual world. StarClan can go there to watch Gatherings, and move clouds to block the moon when angry, if necessary. Divided StarClan StarClan is partly broken up into two sections: the ancestors of the forest and the ancestors of the lake. The living Lake Clans and the living Forest Clans do not know of each other's existence yet. Trivia * StarClan is the only Clan in the series who has a cannon name from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. * If an important StarClan cat dies, they will be reincarnated as a living cat again.